<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Itaru! by bluxboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174481">Happy Birthday, Itaru!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi'>bluxboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday Chigasaki Itaru, M/M, it's just an excuse to write Chikage being a sap tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikage wishes Itaru a happy birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Itaru!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The notification on his phone goes off and Chikage immediately swipes it away, turning it off. He's still wide awake. It's midnight on April 24th. Itaru's birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves to the side of the connected side of the bed and stares at the sleeping man for a moment. It's rare for Itaru to be asleep that early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chigasaki." Chikage reaches out a hand over, caressing Itaru's temple. "Chigasaki, wake up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sleeping man stirs and leans to the touch. He lets out a sleepy hum as response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chikage can't help the tender smile from blooming on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chigasaki." He leans down. "Happy birthday," he whispers, then presses a kiss on Itaru's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chikage can see a red spreading on the spot around where his lips touched Itaru's skin. The blond moves to hide most of his face into the pillow. It looks like Itaru is fully awake now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, senpai..." Itaru mumbles, voice muffled by the pillow. "You're so embarrassing..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chikage chuckles. "I love you, Itaru."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Itaru snaps his eyes open and immediately gets up to look at Chikage properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Say that again." Itaru demands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chikage smirks and flicks Itaru's forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" The blond protests, bringing a hand to rub at his forehead, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chikage kisses the pouting lips, nipping at the bottom lip. The kiss is short, but sweet nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Itaru." Chikage repeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god." Itaru drops his head to cover his face with his hands. He can feel his face getting warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of Itaru groaning in embarrassment, he finally looks up to Chikage again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. I love you too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>